Suicide in Sooga
Suicide in Sooga is a cancelled/lost episode of Pucca, a South Korean/American English show that has aired on Toon Disney. The unaired episode of Season 2, Episode 14 is now explained for the first time.. Story Do you remember the show Pucca? If you don't know what it is, let me explain it to you. I mean I like to eat corn don't you? Pucca (짜장소녀 뿌까 in Korean) is a cancelled South Korean TV show based on a flash series on the internet, that aired in the original Toon Disney, which is now Disney XD. I hope most of you previous Toon Disney fans might have watched the show before, but if not, then go on Wikipedia. Anyways, I was one of the co-producers of the show in English, since both the show has aired in Korean and English. I was producing for the end of Season 1 and Season 2. I'd name my child corn. If you are wondering why the show was cancelled in only two seasons, this is because the show had a LOST episode that has never been aired in Television at all. Before we aired episode 39c "Skip to My Loo", we were about to get ready forp another 3-Part episode (episode 40) But, mysteriously, we have been sent by the episode early and it was on a video tape. We had no clue why it was delivered early, and it was on tape. The tape's sticker had nothing on it. Strange. Anyways, Act One began. The episode started as usual. The scene started of Garu, walking down a sidewalk, and ends up in the noodle shop, he comes in, orders a noodle, and starts eating. Only ONE noodle. It goes on for 1 minute and 30 seconds. Then, randomly, the scene comes to the chefs coming up to Pucca's room. Pucca's room was dark, but when they turned the lights on, and it showed Pucca sitting on a stool. She went like that for 10 seconds. She then turned around. EVERYTHING CHANGED. Her closing eyes... they were bleeding... her dress, was completely ruined. Her personality was dark. Linguini asks what happened to her. Then, Pucca walked towards them, then, blackness started. Then, for a split second, her face appeared. Then, the blackness faded in and it showed Sooga Village being ... and everyone is running around. Everyone was screaming. Most of them try to hide from the place. No reason why they were screaming for. Act Two began. This time it got worse. Pucca came in to Abyo and Ching. Ching said "Pucca! Why on earth would you do this to our village?!" Pucca said nothing. She came running to them, like a bull trying to run over the matador. Ching then flied into a wall, then she screamed. Her last words were, "Why did you do it? Why?" Pucca said nothing. All the people that were watching the early screening were so afraid that they didn't know what was going to happen next. They try to get out into the doors, but they were locked. They were so powerful no one can knock them out. They had no choice but to watch it anyway. Act Three, the final act began. It went into Garu's house. Pucca was opening Garu's door. Garu was extremely afraid and actually SCREAMED. Like a realistic human. No doubt. Then, Pucca came into Garu. Everyone was shocked. Almost everyone, including me, vomited on the floor. People were screaming. KIDS were even there to see this, too. They ran out of the way to not see the rest. Then, after that she starts to stare at the audience. She walked up very slowly, and then, static noise started to appear on the video. Then, blackness. And silence. Then, korean words popped up. After that, for 10 seconds, the episode ends. Apparently, I only worked for the English version of the show, so I only learned little of the Korean language. But a producer that worked for BOTH the English AND Korean language part of the show translated it on his computer. The translated words say: "Dark time, as we all are. You will not be able to escape. I am to you, you can not. Run, coward. Run." A day after watching the episode, I started to get nightmares. I feel like something inside is tingling through me. I was afraid SHE was going to get me. SHE. 1 month later, The original distributor Jetix, and Studio B Productions destroyed the tape and erased everybody's memory about the tape, including the writers, producers, cast, etc. If you ask Jetix OR the writers, Boo-Kyoung, and Cavin, about the lost episode, or episode 40, they will say that they have never heard of it. That is why Pucca was canceled by only 39 episodes (117 segments in total), and 2 seasons. Category:Legit Spin-off Category:Fake